Snow, just snow...
PLOT The casts came to the Camp Land. CHALLENGE Snow-boarding. (next time) ---- Host: Hello my name is Kally. Do you like Drama? Do you LOVE snow? And if you answered YES, you should watch new season of TD now on CN! This new season is going to bee more dangerous for our casts and more fun for us, right? Welcome to... Total... Drama... Ice... Challenge! (Theme song) Host: Lets welcome our first 7 casts. Harmony, Alice, George, Regina, Mary, Pariss and Lucy. Harmony: I hate you! Host: Who's the one you hate? Harmony: YOU! I hate this show! Host: OK... Alice and Pariss! Asian chicks! Alice: We are the most popular in the school, because we are so hot! Host: Do you Alice allways wearing glasses? Alice: Only when I should look hot! But I'm not blind! They aren't real. See. Host: OK... Regina! Are you happy too be here? Regina: ... Host: I think that means no. George! Are YOU happy to be here? George: YES! I love snow! Regina: Hi... George: Hi... What is your name hot chick? Alice: WE ARE HOT CHICKS HERE, JERK! YOU SHOULD FELL IN LOVE WITH ME! SHE IS THE UGLIEST I HAVE EVER SEEN! SHE WILL GONE IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE! YOU'LL SEE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Regina: Ugh! Famous girls... Host: Mary and Lucy. Welcome. Mary: Thank you. Lucy: It is so nice too be here. Right, Mary? Mary: YES! Host: And there are comming 7 hot guys. Meachel, Daniel, Lucas, Arnold, Will, Josh and John! Welcome. Meachel: Hi! Hello, beautiful... Alice: Hi... O, MY GOD YOU ARE SO HOT! I THINK I LOVE YOU! OH, MY... I TOTTALY LOVE YOUR HAIR! AND YOUR SHOES! WHERE... Meachel: I didn't mean you... But... Go with me. I need somthing to tell you! Alice: TOO MEE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS SO AMAZING! LOSERS! I HAD NEW BOYFRIEND! AND YOU ARE NOT! LOSERS! George: She's crazy! She really want that Regina lose... Pariss: Don't get me wrong! I totally hate her! Harmony: Ha! Like he is going to belive you! Pariss: shut-UP! Harmony: I HATE WHOLE WORLD! And YOU are going too lose one day before merge! I can see in the future! Mary and Lucy: No way! Can you see in my future. Harmony: (smilling) OK... Mary, you are going too lose after merge because of injury. You, Lucy... You are going too be in the final 4 with me... But You will lose, because... You forgot something... I don't know right... Pariss: YOU ARE JUST A BIG LIAR! Harmony: We will see who is that liar... (she walks away) (away) Alice: I'm must dating you? No way! Meachel: If you don't want to DIE! Alice: Ok... Lets go back... E... darling... Meachel: You are quick lerner! Alice: Yes.. I know... Do I look hot to you in real? Meachel: Lets see... No! But that girl... Regina... She rocks my world... Alice: O, MY GOD! THAT ******* BITCH! I AM GOING TOO KILL HER ONE DAY! Meachel: Do you hate her... Alice: Yes! Now.. Lets go back! We are late! (They run away, while Harmony was watching the whole thing) Harmony: We will see who is going to be late. (She start laughing evil) Host: Next time they are going to know where they will live. Are they ready for the first challenge? You will know it next time on Total... Drama... Ice Challenge! TRAVIA This is the first episode of Total Drama Ice Challenge. GALLERY ----